


Estrus

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Human!Obi-Wan, M/M, Panther!Anakin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 设定：一部分人类拥有兽血统，这样的人会比普通人类强大一些，但同时他们也保留了一些动物习性和行为，并且在特殊时候会变回兽形态





	Estrus

 

“肯诺比大师，你还不回去吗？”

“......”

“肯诺比大师？”

“抱歉，什么？”

欧比旺茫然地抬起头，对上温杜疑问的眼神，他这才发现会议已经散了，其他大师陆陆续续地出了门，只有他自己还翘着腿坐在位子上沉思，欧比旺赶紧站起来出门去。

“你还好吗？”门口的温杜向他确认道。

“抱歉，大概是因为才从外环回来，我还没有调整好状态。”

“这次任务确实挺麻烦的，所以议会才决定让你在科洛桑休息两天。”

“啊？”

温杜挑起半边眉毛，探究的眼神看得欧比旺有些心虚，“就在刚刚开会的时候说的，你连这个都没有听见吗？”

欧比旺站在原地回忆了半天，发现刚刚的会议自己有大半时间都在走神，确实没有听见议会说要放他两天假的事。所幸温杜也许是看他实在不在状态，挥了挥手让他赶紧回去，欧比旺这才尴尬地离开了那里。

“对了欧比旺，”没走两步，温杜却又叫住了他，“天行者情况怎么样了？”

“......还不知道，我去看看他。”

温杜点了点头，“如果他好一些了赶紧让他过来，有个任务需要他。”

欧比旺答应下来。

 

安纳金。哦，安纳金。

导致他分神的罪魁祸首，他确实不知道安纳金的“小状况”现在好一点没有，但是就昨天回来他去看他那样，安纳金短期之内可能没法接手任务了。

安纳金比欧比旺早回来了几天，可却一直没有联系他，放在平时他的前徒弟早就要打一通私人通讯调侃下为什么他们俩明明是同一时间出发任务，怎么欧比旺还没有完成芸芸的。

然而没有，他的通讯器一片安静，他们未曾断开的师徒链接那头也一片安静。一直到欧比旺从外环任务回来，任务汇报持续到晚上才结束。换在平时，安纳金有时会直接在起降台等他，有时会等着他开完会，总之安纳金不会放过任何一个来见他的机会。

可是昨天一直到他走回公寓都没有见到安纳金。

这有些反常。欧比旺站在公寓黑洞洞的走廊里等了整整一分钟，意识到安纳金不会出现了后才开了自己的房门。他想，也许安纳金已经睡了。

事实上那个反常的徒弟还没有睡，甚至还异常“兴奋”。

有一点失落的欧比旺在打开门后立即就被身后一团重物扑到了门上，后脑勺被门板撞得生疼。

“......安纳金？！”

欧比旺迅速认出了躲在房间里袭击他的人，“先松开我。”

推了推身上的人，对方却纹丝不动。

“安纳金？”

“你终于回来了。”安纳金的声音中带着不同以往的沙哑。欧比旺只是愣了一瞬，立刻摸上了安纳金的脸颊，他的全身出奇的烫，但是那两条紧箍着他的双臂却告诉他安纳金并不是生病了。

那现在的状况就是......

手挪到安纳金的脑袋上，果不其然，在那头蓬蓬的卷发里摸到了两只肉肉的大耳朵。

手指抚摸到耳后的时候，安纳金发出一声压抑地吼声，鼻息喷洒出的热气打在欧比旺的颈间，激得他只想从危险的环保里挣脱出来，可是安纳金并不给他机会，他把他牢牢锁在自己和门板之间，连开灯的机会都不给欧比旺。

“天，你真好闻。”

已经开始兽化的安纳金嗅觉异常灵敏，他凑近欧比旺的脖颈用力嗅着那人身上的味道，卷发和毛茸茸的耳朵来回蹭着欧比旺的皮肤，手下的动作也开始不安分起来，在那柔软的腰和臀部胡乱揉捏了一气。

“安纳金...安纳金停下，”欧比旺掰开那颗想凑上来吻他的脑袋，“你是不是没有吃抑制剂？”

“也许是？”

进入发情期的人似乎已经开始没有理智了，咕哝着回答了欧比旺后直接侵占了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

滚烫的舌头长驱直入把欧比旺的话全部顶回了喉咙里，上颚，侧壁，最后再纠缠到欧比旺的舌头，在欧比旺快要窒息之前才终于放开了他。

获得新鲜空气的人类靠着门板大口的喘息着，由于大脑暂时的缺氧，欧比旺竟一时没想起来挣脱安纳金，只是怔怔地看着因为开始兽化而在黑暗中闪闪发亮的眼睛再次靠近自己。

安纳金没有再吻上来，而是伸出舌头一点点舔掉欧比旺嘴角破口流出来的血，安纳金的两颗尖牙刺破了那里。

“安纳金，听我说，你得去吃药，”欧比旺偏过头不想让发情的人乘机又黏糊糊地吻上来，却没想到暴露了自己脆弱的部分，现在那些危险的亲吻一点点落在了大片露出的脖颈上，欧比旺能感受到在安纳金舔过那些地方的时候，几颗尖利的牙齿也同时落在了那里。

没有咬下去，没有流血，但是欧比旺还是能感受到那些尖牙在皮肤上的停顿和施加的力量。欧比旺终于有了种自己正在和一头野兽相处的感觉，他感到危险。

“议会似乎是想让你去出任务，所以你得吃药知道吗？”在那双不安分的双手探进外袍时，欧比旺还想再挣扎下，可是他身上的人却不这么想。

“来不及了，我变成这样都怪你，”发情期的安纳金仿佛变了一个人，粘人粘得不可思议，“因为这间公寓里都是你的味道。”

欧比旺很想揪着那对黑色的大耳朵或者那条缠在他腿上的尾巴，质问安纳金为什么明明自己有公寓却非要在发情期跑到他这里来，但是他没有这样做，安纳金已经不是曾经那个还不到他大腿高的小黑豹了，要知道把一个成年的，并处于发情期的兽人惹火，他的小公寓可能就毁了。

欧比旺觉得再试图劝说安纳金“冷静”一点是不可能的了，毕竟那一只戳着他大腿根的玩意儿可不是开玩笑的，欧比旺果断抬起手放到安纳金脑袋旁边。

“你做什......”

沉重的身躯倒了下去，欧比旺一把扶着他，以至于不让他滑到地上。

“抱歉安纳金，要不是这样的情况我也不是很想用这个办法对你。”

要不是安纳金被发情期影响，欧比旺也不会成功。昏过去的人被欧比旺拖到了自己床上，他本想把安纳金搬回他自己的房间，但是动静太大了，他还不想被其他人发现自己的屋子里藏着个发情期的天行者。

安顿好床上的人之后欧比旺去了趟安纳金的公寓，拿上了他的衣服和抑制剂，又回到自己房间。

**_**_醒来记得吃药，不要忘记联系长老会。_ ** _ **

在床头柜留下讯息和抑制剂还有水，把安纳金的赶紧衣服放在枕头旁边，然后欧比旺赶紧溜了出去。

 

 

不知道为什么，欧比旺就是感觉有些心慌。

散会后走在回公寓的路上，欧比旺的脚步显得有些迟疑。

刚刚温杜大师又提醒了他一遍安纳金有个任务，显然安纳金并没有照他在留言上说的那样联系议会，他甚至都不知道安纳金的情况有没有好一点。

终于，欧比旺还是来到了自己公寓的门前。

为了避免遭到昨天那样的袭击，欧比旺打开门的时候很小心，警惕地在门口站了一会儿发现并没有什么动静，这才进到屋子里来。

“安纳金？”

公寓里没有人回答他，欧比旺赶紧跑到卧室里，却发现床上的人已经不见了，抑制剂和水杯全都被打翻在了地上。

欧比旺顺着水迹看到了脚印，脚印看上去有些凌乱，一路延伸到了浴室里，看得出醒过来的人并不好受。

他小心翼翼地跟着水迹来到浴室门口，浴室的门是关着的，里面隐隐约约传出一些水声，欧比旺又喊了一次安纳金的名字，可是没有人回答他。

迟疑片刻，欧比旺拉开了浴室门。

意料之中地看到了他那只通体覆着黑色皮毛的徒弟。

黑豹闭着眼睛斜靠在浴缸里，花洒还不断地喷出冷水打在那些毛发上。欧比旺站在浴室门口没有出声也没有走开，这确实怪他，昨晚他以为安纳金能自己照顾自己，毕竟即使进入发情期，到距离完全兽化也还有几天的时间，只要及时付下抑制剂就会消退，只是没想到安纳金已经拖到了这个阶段。

现在再来服药已经于事无补，欧比旺思考着有什么办法能让安纳金恢复过来，丝毫没有注意到浴缸里的野兽已经醒了过来。

狭长的瞳孔一转不转地盯着门口的人，现在那人身上散发的味道，外袍上微不可闻的淡香，精心打理的胡须下须后水的清爽气味，全都被野兽敏感的嗅觉捕获，原本稍微压下去一些的兽欲又重新燃了起来。

欧比旺在一只黑色的爪子踏到地上的时候立即警觉起来，他试图往后退去，可是狭小的房间没有足够大的空间够他逃开，转眼间欧比旺就被安纳金扑倒在了地上，厚厚的豹爪压在他的双肩上不让他爬起来。

“安纳金！”

如果说昨晚面对半兽化的安纳金，欧比旺还能挣扎下勉强让他昏睡过去，那么现在面对完全变成野兽的安纳金，欧比旺真是一点办法也没有，黑豹的体型和力量都比他更强大，原力控心对他没有一点用处，而且欧比旺也没有想过伤害到安纳金，他只能徒劳地尽量把自己从爪子下救出来。

当他好不容易从退出来时，才发现自己已经退到了床脚。

安纳金显然没有放过他的意思，带着一身湿漉漉的毛发就拱了过来。

欧比旺知道他的意思，显然他没有办法忽视那根在黑色皮毛中显露无疑的鲜红色，此时正露着凶相搭在他的大腿旁。

为什么昨晚没有先帮一帮安纳金呢？欧比旺感到无比后悔，这样他现在就不用来应付这跟更可怕的玩意儿。

“安纳金，放松点，我会帮你的......”欧比旺轻轻地抚摸着安纳金的脑袋，默默叹了口气。

他以前不是没有这样帮过安纳金，那时安纳金还没有满18岁，兽形可能也才两三岁，小豹子体型没有现在那么大，趴在欧比旺身上刚刚跟欧比旺的身高一样长，那时候他迎来了第一次发情期。欧比旺是有专门学习过兽人的相关知识，但还是在小徒弟连续发热3天后才后知后觉的意识到这是安纳金的第一次发情期，然而他们那会儿在的那个星球根本找不到兽人能用的抑制剂。

后知后觉的代价就是他用手帮那只可怜的小豹子度过了难熬的3天，3天里安纳金就没有离开过他半米远，不管走到哪都要立即粘上来，这导致了欧比旺的任务完成时间往后拖了3天。

从那会儿欧比旺总是不会忘记提醒安纳金按时服用药剂，这几年也就没有再出现过那样的情况。但是，就连肯诺比大师也总有忙到忘记事情的时候。

忘记事情的代价，就是他还要再帮安纳金度过这段时间。

欧比旺任命揪了一把黑豹后脖颈上厚厚的皮肉，脱下自己被沾湿的外袍。他对着安纳金分开了双腿，并拍了拍腿间的地，“过来。”

早就难耐的黑豹迅速挪到了欧比旺指示的地方，他知道欧比旺想做什么，安纳金紧贴着欧比旺蜷起的双腿坐了下来，伸出舌头去舔欧比旺的下颚。

“别闹。”毛发蹭得欧比旺有些痒，他偏了偏头好让安纳金把脑袋靠在他的肩上，然后他摸到了那根等待已久的巨物。

那里跟人类的不太一样，尖端没有那么突出，反而更加细长，但是长度却是人类不能比及的。欧比旺的手握成一个圈，从黑色皮毛的部分一点点撸了上去。

手中的性器依然硬得像石头，而缓慢的节奏似乎满足不了安纳金，靠着欧比旺的脑袋又开始不安分起来，那条干燥的舌头柔软的动物舌头一遍遍舔过欧比旺温热的侧颈，牙齿拉扯着白色袍子，欧比旺还在应付着手里的器物，换着花样想让安纳金赶紧射出来，丝毫没有注意到自己的衣服已经被扯歪了。

浅色的乳头露出来的一瞬间，野兽的舌头就覆了上去。

“你干什么……”

敏感的凸点被厚实的舌头包裹住，比常人更灵活的卷曲起来，擦过乳晕和尖端，利齿不受控制得抵在欧比旺的胸部，喉咙里发出舒适的呼噜声。

一只成年的黑豹此时像幼兽一样在吮吸他的乳头，欧比旺的脸顿时红到了耳根。

可像幼兽一样吸奶的同时，安纳金的下半身可不像，他不满意欧比旺如同瘙痒一样的撸动，把欧比旺彻底压到了地上。欧比旺的腿因为躺下的动作合起来了一些，深红色的长阴茎立刻抵上了腿缝。

“！”

滚烫的温度透过薄薄的裤子拱在欧比旺的会阴上，激得他差点跳起来，却被安纳金的两只前爪按住双肩，把他牢牢地固定在身下，并且威胁似的吼了欧比旺。

见身下的人没有再反抗了，安纳金这才又趴回欧比旺的肩上，一边快速磨蹭欧比旺的大腿缝，一边舒服地打着呼，仿佛上一秒还冲欧比旺龇牙咧嘴的野兽不是他一样。

粗长的性器摩擦在裤子上，看得出安纳金也不太好受，欧比旺看了他一眼，把手伸到了腿间，抚摸着阴茎上面的部分。

黑豹的呼吸急促了起来。安纳金喜欢这个。

欧比旺又把腿夹拢了一些，同时另一只手摸上了阴茎后面的卵蛋。

皮毛让它们摸上去很光滑，很饱满，沉甸甸的，欧比旺的一只手甚至握不住全部。他把能握住的部分放在手里轻轻揉捏，观察着安纳金的脸，他不知道动物会不会喜欢这样的方式，但是从那眯起的浅色双眼来看，安纳金很受用。

很快欧比旺就让他射了出来，浓白的液体沾了他一手，衣服和胸口都被溅上了许多。

欧比旺扒开本打算在他身上赖一会儿的安纳金站起身来，找东西揩掉了被溅上的精液。安纳金也跟着绕到他身边，蹭着欧比旺的腿打着转，还似有似无地用笔尖去拱刚刚被他蹭出火的地方。

欧比旺捂着安纳金的脸试图让他离自己的裆部远离点，一边整理着衣服，“我得先帮你请假......安纳金！唔...”

刚刚把安纳金推开，下一秒他就被扑在了床上。

“安纳金，你发什么疯！”

没有得到满足还被推开的黑豹，此时把欧比旺还没来得及穿好的衣服撕了个碎。

欧比旺看到那些一条一条的布料时简直气得要发疯，一人一豹就这么在那张可怜的床上扭打了起来。

说是扭打，其实只是单方面的制服，不管欧比旺想如何挣扎着爬起来，最终都会被黑豹压回身下。所以当欧比旺气喘吁吁地在想要不要放弃的时候，安纳金依然兴致盎然地舔着他的背脊。

光滑的，大面积露出的皮肤似乎让黑豹又兴奋了起来，他的鼻子埋进破碎的衣袍里，边舔边嗅着欧比旺身上的气息，混合着欧比旺的沐浴露和他自己精液的味道。

舌头顺着脊椎一路向下，划到尾椎骨时欧比旺忍不住打了个激灵。

“不行，安纳金不行。”在爪子扒拉着他裤子的时候，欧比旺终于知道了安纳金想做什么，他不再满足于欧比旺只是用手帮助他，他居然想——

欧比旺回头看了眼那根长粗赤红的物器，不自觉咽了咽口水。

——安纳金可能想杀了他。

可是他现在才想跑早已来不及了，他的裤子被扒下来了一半，欧比旺往前爬的动作让那条流氓一样的灵活舌头舔进了臀缝。

“唔……”

欧比旺的腰立刻软下去了一半，但是他依旧没有放弃推拒安纳金，可刚刚把手伸过去，却占了手的口水。那双浅蓝色的眼睛看上去还是有些迷蒙，他知道安纳金还在被发情期的焦躁煎熬着。

安纳金舔着他伸过来的手，似乎是意识到欧比旺在看他，他回望过去，歪头蹭了蹭那湿漉漉的手心，并在欧比旺惊诧的眼神中又舔了下他的屁股。

欧比旺真的不知道安纳金到底是为什么可以做出像幼兽一样撒娇的行为又同时干这么色情的事。

安纳金还在看着他，而他的掌心还残留着温暖的毛发轻轻磨蹭的触感。

欧比旺在心里骂了自己一句。

他向安纳金妥协了。

“......我自己来。”不同于刚刚推拒的力道，欧比旺推开安纳金脑袋的动作很轻，仅仅是让安纳金离开自己的胯部。

安纳金看上去依然很焦躁，但至少这次他乖乖听话，忍着下半身的欲火坐了回去。欧比旺取来床头柜里的润滑剂，半褪下裤子跪趴在床上，挤了比平时多一倍的量在掌心里，稍稍捂热，便全部涂在了自己的臀缝和穴口处。

最开始，一根手指的开拓很容易，过多的润滑剂被他顺着自己的手指带进了后穴，很快他加入了第二根。

难耐的安纳金只能舔着欧比旺跪在床上的小腿和膝盖窝，甚至还轻吼着催促欧比旺的动作。

“耐心点安纳金，否则你可能会伤到我。”欧比旺一面解释一面往自己屁股里塞进了第三根手指。

手指的进入让过多的润滑液被挤了出来，顺着指头与后穴之间的缝隙流到大腿根上。

感觉到那条温热的舌头贴近穴口时，欧比旺是惊慌的，但他根本没法分心回头去看。舌头挤了进来，彻底把后穴的褶皱撑满，它灵活地在甬道里旋转卷曲，甚至去包裹欧比旺的手指，一次次擦过欧比旺前列腺的位置。

“安纳金，够了......别玩了。”欧比旺的性器在这样的摩擦下早已彻底勃起，跪趴在床上的姿势此时无意识的伏了下去磨蹭着床单。

欧比旺没有回头，也就没有看到身后野兽露出危险的眼神。

安纳金把舌头抽了出来，前爪按在欧比旺的背脊上把他压了下去。

“等等！”

欧比旺的手指因为俯下去的动作从后穴里滑了出来，他知道安纳金要做什么，但他还没有做好心理准备，毕竟安纳金的那根实在太长了。

可是深陷欲火中的野兽才不会理他，粗长的阴茎下一刻就顶进了还没来得及合拢的穴口。

肠道被捅开的痛感让欧比旺大脑一片空白，紧抓着床单的指节毫无血色，他只能庆幸刚刚做了扩张，也涂了足够多的润滑液。

“.....慢一点。”从牙关里挤出这句话，欧比旺希望安纳金此时还保持着一点理智，否则他可能很多天都没法下床了。

阴茎没有一进到底，只插进去了一半，黑豹在进入后没有急着耸动起来，他伏在欧比旺的身上把欧比旺后颈和背脊疼出的冷汗一点点舔净，等欧比旺的身体没有这么僵硬后才抽出一部分然后慢慢重新顶进去。

来回的小幅度戳刺让欧比旺终于适应了一些，紧绷的背脊渐渐放松下来，黑豹就着插入的姿势让他的臀部抬高，两只前爪固定住绕到欧比旺的肩和腰旁把他固定在身下，推着阴茎进入了欧比旺的身体。

进入的过程很漫长，欧比旺死死咬着自己的嘴唇不让那些羞耻的呻吟发出来，身后的大猫似乎是打定主要要把整条阴茎都塞进来，一直到穴口接触到一层柔软的容貌这个过程才停了下来。

欧比旺睁开因疼痛紧闭的眼睛，他看到自己额头上的汗水滴在了枕头上，他看到脖颈旁那只黑色有力的爪子，他能听到安纳金在耳旁的喘息，他能感受到体内过长的性器擦过前列腺的感觉。野兽的完全占有欲让他感觉到疼痛，但却让他有一种诡异的兴奋。

颤栗的阴茎伴随着身后的抽插一点点挤出前液，安纳金不知不觉加快了速度，每一次毛发擦过穴口都让欧比旺搔痒难耐，可是因为爪子的禁锢他没法够到下面抚慰自己的前身，只能小声啜泣着喊着安纳金的名字。

“帮帮我，安纳金......”

野兽再次发出压抑的吼声，用力摆动着臀部把深红的性器一次次顶到甬道的最深处，欧比旺越来越控制不住的呻吟让他异常兴奋，狭长的眸子紧盯着欧比旺颈后白皙的皮肤，野兽的原始欲望让他想狠狠咬住那里，可尚存的人类本质迫使他把眼神从那里移开。

无处发泄的兽欲只好化成身下凶猛的抽插，欧比旺感到生理泪水从眼角不断流出，他无法抑制自己的声音，猛烈的冲撞让他只想快一点高潮。

 

 

 

欧比旺再醒过来时已经到了下午，他睁开眼睛看到的是自己公寓的天花板，可下身传来的濡湿又粘腻的感觉迅速夺走了他的注意力。欧比旺扶着腰艰难地撑起来一些，他看到一团黑色正埋在他的下半身舔舐着。

之前射出来的那些已经被安纳金舔干净了，可从后穴流出来的安纳金自己的精液他却碰都不碰，现在一大片一大片地凝固在欧比旺的大腿内侧。他感觉到依然有部分还留在自己的体内，毕竟安纳金真的射进来了很多，在他支撑不住昏过去之前，小腹甚至被塞满的精液鼓了起来。

欧比旺现在只想去浴室把自己洗干净，黑豹发现他醒了过来，欧比旺刚想把脚收过来，就被大猫压在了肚子上，动弹不得。

“你还没够吗？”

那双蓝色的眸子懒懒散散又饶有兴趣地看着他，欧比旺知道安纳金的神智恢复了，只是发情期还没有过去，只能保持着野兽的样子。安纳金伸出舌头舔了舔欧比旺红肿的乳头，算是回答了他。

发情期的大猫可不知道什么是休息。

欧比旺在心里为自己默哀了三秒，并在双腿缠上黑豹的腰时提醒自己，做完这次一定要记得给他们俩请几天假。

 

 

 

 

——————END——————

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> 因为总觉得很疼的样子，就没有把猫科动物的倒钩和舌头上的倒刺写出来


End file.
